The Laundry Room
by Gear's Girl
Summary: SPD Sydney and Sky have a comfrontation in the Laundry room. Now COMPLETED! Winner of The Syd And Sky Awards:1st Place Best Scene Chapter 8, 1st Place Tie Best Romantic Moment Chapter 8, 2nd Place Tie Best Sexual Tension, 1st Place Best Sky As Red
1. Chapter 1

The Laundry Room

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

A/N: Please Review

Summary: Sky and Syd have a confrontation in the laundry room.

Sydney Drew stood in the SPD laundry room in front of a row of washers sorting her laundry into two of the washers her unmentionables and delicates in one and the rest of her clothes into the other. Executing a slow pirouette, she shut one of the washers with her knee and the other with her rump.

"Very graceful Syd," remarked a voice belonging to none other than the b-Squad's new red ranger.

"Why thank you Mr. Tate," she said, then noticing that he was still watching her she added in a sultry voice, "Do you see something you like?"

Sky blushed, then started to pull his own wet laundry from the washers, and began transferring them into the dryers. Sydney smirked as a mean light bulb idea went off in her mind, she pulled off her pink SPD tank top to reveal a hot pink sports bra and tossed her tank top on top of a washer and then rolled the waist band on her soft baby blue terry cloth short shorts, before she strolled across the room until she was behind Sky where she snaked one tone tanned arm across his chest where her other arm snaked its way around his waist. His response was something that she had not calculated into the equation.

"Syd what are you doing?" he asked in his straight-laced voice while his body gave a delicious shiver and seemed to melt into her arms.

"Sydney," Sky said again in a different kind of tone.

"Yes," she said innocently as he turned around to face her. His jaw dropped at the sight of her tone tanned body and lack thereof of clothing.

"Um Sydney," he stuttered. "Shouldn't you be wearing some more clothes on? I mean…."

"You have too many clothes on, Cadet Tate," she said in a tone that was mixed with innocence and sultriness, she was having way too much fun watching Sky Tate squirm in sexual frustration. Sydney pressed her body against Sky's and stood on her toes so that her mouth was parallel with his, she leaned in so that their lips were almost touching, noting that Sky had closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss, smiling Sydney stepped away and sauntering out of the room with her tank top in hand.

"Did I miss something?" asked the B-Squad's new Blue ranger Bridge Carson as he entered the laundry room, as Sydney was exiting. Sky's eyes snapped open and he blushed red. Bridge merely smirked and began to load his own laundry into a set of washers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Laundry Room

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

A/N: Please Review

Summary: Sky and Syd have a confrontation in the laundry room.

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! Any suggestions on what

should happen next.

**"You** did what?" squealed Z Delgado in peals of laughter.

"He melted in my arms," said Sydney laughing along with her roommate, the b-squad yellow ranger. "And he was so frustrated, it was hilarious. You could see him struggling to respond how he really wanted, too. You could literally see the straight-laced Sky fighting the id Sky."

"But that was so mean Syd," said Z in defense of their newly red counterpart. "But I would have given anything to have seen that whole performance, just to see the look on Sky's face."

**"I don't** want to talk about it Bridge," said Sky, still in the laundry room with Bridge.

"Are you sure Sky? You know I could just…" Bridge paused to pull of one of his leather gloves.

"Bridge, don't," said Sky in what he hoped was an intimidating tone.

"I won't," said Bridge, crossing a pair of fingers behind his back. "I wouldn't even dare…"

Sky turned and left the room. Bridge with his ungloved hand and quickly waved it after Sky's retreating figure, and released a laugh, as the residual energy that surrounded Sky was a mix of red, pink, and dark blue.

"Passionately in love and sexually frustrated about pink," muttered Bridge as he regloved his naked hand and finished loading his laundry into the washers.

**Sky sat** in the common room intently reading a book that his mother had given him, it was a classic called Digital Fortress by Dan Brown. Sydney flounced in wearing black yoga pants and the pink SPD tank top that she had abandoned in the seduction of Sky. She flopped on to the couch next to him and laid her head on his left thigh, Sky merely raised his left arm and then repositioned it so that it rested on her stomach and continued reading.

"Sky?" she said after a moment.

"Hmm?" he said. "Not now Syd, I'm reading."

"Sky?" she asked again slowly stroking the underside of his arm with her fingers. Sky said nothing but lightly brushed her fingers away. Sydney let out an exhale in frustration. Sky smiled. Sydney shifted so that she was facing his knees and began to entertain herself with his left knee and how it shuttered when she touched it, she knew it was one of his ticklish spots. Sky repositioned his arm again. Sydney shifted again so that she was facing his stomach and wrapped an arm around his waist. Sky repositioned his arm yet again and went on reading.

**Three **chapters later, Sky noticed a change in Sydney's breathing, as she was still turned inward facing his stomach.

"Syd," he said softly, getting no response he tried again, "Syd, I need to get up."

Still, no answer.

"You know, Sky, I think she's a sleep," said Z as she walked by the couch and out of the common room with Bridge who carried a plate of buttery toast. Sky looked down at his blonde counterpart who was snuggled against his waist; '_yup_' he thought _'she's asleep_'. Sky dog-eared the page of his book and the gathered Sydney and the book in his arms and stood up. Sydney stirred briefly only to wrap her arms around his neck and burrow her head on Sky's shoulder.

Sky carried Sydney though the halls of SPD as he made his way to her sleeping quarters. Tapping the door with the toe of his boot, it opened and he carried her in, then carefully cradling Sydney to his body with one hand he pulled back her bed covers with the other before laying her down on her bed and unwrapping her arms from his neck and around her well-loved stuffed animal Peanuts. He tucked her in and then placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. As he was leaving her room, he heard her murmur dreamily,

"Sky…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Laundry Room

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

A/N: Please Review! Thanks for your comments the real vampire, blue eyed dragon, and Pink-White-Green 4 ever.

Summary: Sky and Syd have a confrontation in the laundry room.

Ch. 3

**Sydney** awoke disoriented, sitting up in her bed she looked over at Z who was thumbing a magazine.

"How did I get in here Z?" Sydney asked as she stretched her arms above her head as she yawned.

"Do you want the fairy tale version or the real version?" said Z. Sydney raised an eyebrow at her roommate and said,

"Do I dare ask?"

"The fairy tale version is that there was this fluffy cute pink princess who fell into a deep sleep and the blue, no wait red knight in shining armor rescued her from the hideous common couch monster and—"

"Z!" exclaimed Sydney throwing a lacy pink pillow at her roommate. "Stop making up stories and tell me how I really wound up in my room."

"The real version is nowhere as glamorous and as dignified as the fairytale version," said Z with a laugh.

"Honestly Z, tell me," said Sydney with a mock pout.

"Ookay," said Z. "But don't forget I warned you…Syd, you fell asleep in the common room, on the couch, with your head in Sky's lap, and then Sky carried you to your room and tucked you into bed."

Sydney made a face and said,

"You're kidding Z."

"Nope," said Z with a shake of her head.

"I liked the Fairy tale version, better," said Sydney twisting her curly blonde hair into a top knot and sticking a pencil though the knot to keep it in place.

"Sure you do Princess," said Z with a smirk. There was a knock on their door. "Come in." The door slid open to reveal Sky and Bridge. "Well speak of the knight…" muttered Z.

"Thank you Sky," said Sydney.

"Anytime Syd," replied Sky. Bridge and Z exchanged looks.

"So," said Bridge. "Since we have the night off, I say we go out." Z gave him a look.

"To a club," he added.

"Not my scene," said Sky. "Besides Bridge, you don't like to go clubbing, its too many people in a close proximity."

Bridge shot Z with a panicked look before quickly saying,

"Um I think it should be fine, and it will be fun."

Z nodded and said,

"I'm in."

Bridge and Z looked at Sydney, who shrugged and said,

"Sure, it will give me a chance to show off my new cocktail dress."

All three looked at Sky, who shook his head no, the three of them then made identical puppy dogfaces.

"No," said Sky, trying to maintain his stoic expression though he was on the verge of laughing.

"Come on Sky," said Sydney, and then with a suggestive wink, she added, "It will be fun."

Sky shook his head and repeated himself,

"No. Oh fine."

"Well leave at nine," said Bridge.

"Well, that only gives us an hour to get ready then," said Sydney switching into her party girl mode. "Shoo, out you go, we need to get ready."

Sydney got off her bed and shoved the boys out of the room, and shut the door; turning around she said,

"Well Z, we better get started."


	4. Chapter 4

The Laundry Room

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

A/N: Please Review

Summary: Sky and Syd have a confrontation in the laundry room.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**"How** can she dance in those?" Sky half asked and half demanded to Z and Bridge as they sat around a table in the crowded bustling club watching Sydney dance with some hot guy about 20 yards from their table.

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

"The shoes or the dress?" asked Bridge, examining Sydney's four-inch pointy black stiletto heals and racy black halter-baby doll style dress with a jagged hem and pink satin ribbon accentuating the bust, showing way too much skin and cleavage that he would prefer to see of his best friend.

"I believe it is called practice and double sided tape," said Z. "I mean that's what I do to keep certain things in place." She gesticulated to her own gold satin halter top that showed an ample amount of cleavage that accompanied a pair of boot cut black leather pants and sparkly gold two-inch healed sandals.

"That is more than I wanted to know," said Bridge, turning a shade of red that if five shades darker would match the color of the crimson red silk dress shirt and black slacks that Sky was wearing. He, himself, was wearing a royal blue silk dress shirt and black slacks. Z leaned across the table and kissed him, and Bridge's face reached the color of Sky's shirt.

"Are you getting jealous Sky about the fact that Syd has practically danced with every good looking male in the club, including Bridge, but you?" asked Z, in curiosity to Sky's previous remark about their pink counterparts choice of clothing.

_Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain. _

"No," Sky muttered not looking at Z but at Sydney, which earned a laugh from both Bridge and Z.

"Come on Bridge," said Z. "Let's dance."

"Okay," said Bridge catching her drift and taking her hand as she led him out onto the dance floor, leaving Sky sitting alone at their table. Soon enough a sultry looking brunette in an enticing electric blue dress sided up to him.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it, _

"Do you want to dance?" she asked in a low voice. Sky looked up at her and then after casting a glance at Sydney said,

"Sure, why not. I'm Sky."

"Sasha," she replied, as she took his hand and led him to a spot next to where Sydney was dancing.

**Sydney** looked up and was surprised to see Sky dancing with a beautiful looking girl, she met Sky's gaze.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try. _

The music blared, and Sky could barely concentrate on dancing with Sasha as he watched Sydney dance between two sweating muscle bound men.

"Is something bothering you Sky?" asked Sasha over the music. Sky tore his gaze away from Sydney looked down at her and said,

"What was that?"

" I said is something bothering you? You keep looking at that woman over there," Sasha said into his ear.

"Sorry," Sky said then when Sydney looked back his way, he leaned down and kissed Sasha.

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now._

Sydney's big blue eyes grew wide as they filled with large wet tears at the sight of Sky and an unknown girl making out in the middle of the club's dance floor.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

Sky felt a sudden stabbing pain in his chest and broke away from Sasha and looked over at Sydney who wore a death mask with tears silently rolling down her cheeks, she turned and ran off the dance floor.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

"I'm sorry," Sky told Sasha. "I've got to go…" He ran off after Sydney.

**Bridge** and Z sat in the club's lounge as were many other couples kissing. The music of the dance floor wafted into the lounge.

_It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again._

_Can You feel it?_

"Something's wrong," Bridge murmured into Z's mouth as the made out. He pulled back and looked at Z through a loved induced haze and repeated,

"Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Z asked softly, looking at the man who had wowed her in the kissing department.

"Syd's hurt…" Bridge started.  
_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try. _

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Give into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

"…And Sky hurt her…" Bridge finished in shock, Z could only stare in horror.

A/N: The lyrics of the song is _Rush_ by Aly and AJ.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Laundry Room**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own PRSPD_

**A/N:** Please Review! Thank you so much for all the reviews. Keep it up!

**Summary:** Sky and Syd have a confrontation in the laundry room.

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Sydney** sat in a stall of the women's room of the club sobbing.

"All the nerve!" she muttered getting up and moving out of the restroom and into the street behind the club and ran crying down the streets towards the SPD Academy.

**Sky** ran through the club having glimpsed Sydney exit out the back, running into the streets he screamed,

"Syd I'm sorry! I love you!"

**Bridge** and Z ran out of the club after Sky. They found him standing in the middle of the sidewalk yelling after Sydney whom they could only figure to have run off in that direction.

"What did you do to her!" Z demanded hitting Sky as hard as she could in the face. Sky fell to the ground holding his face. "What the hell did you do to her?" Z hauled Sky up off the sidewalk by the collar of his shirt.

"Christ, Z I'm not a criminal," said Sky through his hands.

"Are you sure about that?" said Z harshly. "You hurt Syd!"

"What!" explained Sky.

"You had to have felt her pain," said Bridge. "It is shredding through her."

Z grabbed both Sky and Bridge by the arms and dragged them down to Bridge's forest green vintage 2005 Ford Explorer, opening the door she pushed the two boys in to the back and got in after them.

"Now explain," she said to Sky with her arms crossed. Sky took a deep breath, slowly exhaled, and wiped at his nose as a few drops of blood dripped down onto his upper lip.

"I did," Sky hesitated. "I did something extremely stupid."

"No duh," said Z her eyes flashed and her fists balled up. Bridge reached over and covered Z's hands with is own.

"Z," he cautioned in his calm demeanor. "Let Sky finish, before you pummel him."

"I, Syd and I have this ongoing game of teasing and flirting with each other. I…I was tired of her always towing me along and not directly expressing her feelings to me. So tonight, when she didn't dance with me and she was dancing with everything that was male except for me, I had had it, I was…so when Sasha asked me to dance, I said yes…I only meant for it to be good natured as is all the stuff we do to each other. And when I kissed Sasha, I swear to god I was wishing it was Syd. You guys, I love her, I would never intentionally hurt her," confessed Sky. "Please believe me."

Bridge ungloved his left hand and waved it in front of Sky. Re-gloving his hand Bridge spoke,

"He's telling the truth. He loves Syd, and would never intentionally hurt her."

"Now try convincing Syd," said Z softly.

**Sydney** stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean, her once carefully applied makeup pooled around her eyes. She took a deep breath and let out a blood curdling scream,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Taking another deep breath she turned headed back down the winding trail that would lead her back to SPD. As she hiked down the sky opened up and it began to pour instantly soaking her little black cocktail dress and hair. Sydney suddenly tripped; her left four-inch stiletto was ripped off her foot as she tumbled down the steep trail turned mudslide. She landed at the bottom of the trail and lay there motionless.

**A/N:** _**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Laundry Room**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own PRSPD_

**A/N:** Please Review, thank you for all the reviews, probably two more chapters to go unil it is done.

**Summary:** Sky and Syd have a confrontation in the laundry room.

* * *

**Ch.6**

**Z** frantically ran down the hall of the SPD Academy, she skid to a halt in front of Bridge and Sky's room and pounded on the door. The door slid open to reveal a sleep rumpled Sky.

"Z it's three in the morning," Sky paused to yawn and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Why are you here? What's wrong?"

"Syd's not back yet," Z blurted out. Sky's eyes widened and he was instantly alert. He turned back into the room and said,

"Bridge wake up, we got to go. Z, go get dressed and met me in the cargo bay by the jeep."

**Sydney** opened her eyes with a groan; she was laying in a pool of mud the consistency of split pea soup, her body hurt all over and her clothing was shredded, as she tried to sit up her vision swarmed before her and she fell back into blackness.

**Sky** drove the jeep quickly with Z and Bridge bouncing around in the back seat.

"Sky look out!" exclaimed Z as Sky swerved nearly avoiding a car coming in the opposite direction.

"Sorry. Hang on," said Sky as he cut a tight right turn and took the jeep onto a bumpy muddy dirt road.

"Where are we going?" asked Bridge in a still sleepy manner as the rain pounded the roof of the jeep.

"Syd likes to hike this trail out to the Point Cliffs when she is upset or needs to think. I can tell you this is where she will be," replied Sky as he yanked the steering wheel and the jeep swerved to the left. Sky parked the car and said,

"We're at the trail head. Let's go."

Z, Bridge, and Sky got out of the jeep and grabbed a rescue pack; armed with flashlights the followed Sky onto the boggy trail. They were two miles into the trail, Sky spotted a dark outline lying at the base of the summit.

"There!" Sky cried out; he, Z, and Bridge sprinted forward to the summit where Sydney lay unconscious in a shallow pool of mud and dirty rainwater. "Syd, Syd, speak to me." Sky felt for a pulse on Sydney's neck, Sky exhaled when he found her steady pulse. Sky looked her over for any misplaced body parts. Aside from her state of unconsciousness, shredded dress, missing left shoe and minor bumps and bruises she looked fine. Z looked up from the handheld bio-scanner that she held and said,

"Syd's fine, the scanner reads that she has a concussion and fractured left ankle."

Bridge unwrapped a rescue blanket and gave it to Sky who picked up Sydney and wrapped her in the blanket. They silently and quickly hiked back to the jeep. As they neared the jeep, Sydney stirred in Sky's arms and let out a soft groan.

"Syd, its okay you are safe," whispered Sky.

"You are here," said Sydney softly her soft baby blue eyes looked up at him and a small muddy hand snaked out of the blanket wrapped body and rested on his cheek, her eyes fluttered close and the hand fell limp and dropped down to her lap leaving a handprint on his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Laundry Room**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PRSPD

**A/N:** Please Review

**Summary:** Sky and Syd have a confrontation in the laundry room, which leads to a confession of feelings.

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**Sydney** awoke stiff, sore, and disoriented, looking around she realized that she was occupying a bed in the sickbay, she groaned. Dr. Kat Manx heard her groan and came over to her.

"Oh, good you are awake," Kat said. "How are you feeling Sydney?"

"Stiff and sore," replied Sydney. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" asked Kat, Sydney shook her head with a wince. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that you have a medium concussion. Why don't you tell me what the last thing that you remember is?"

"Okay," said Sydney, she took a deep breath, then after a moment of concentration said,

"I remember that the four of us; me, Sky, Bridge, and Z, went to a club, The Blur, I believe. Bridge drove. I remember dancing with many guys. And then, I remember seeing that Sky was dancing with this really pretty girl. Then, we caught each others eye and…" she paused and her voice became angry and harsh, "…Sky fing kissed her, in front of me! How could he do that Kat? He deliberately made eye contact and then as if to slap me across the face and then stab me in the chest he kisses that bitch!"

"Is that all?" Kat asked.

"It is all a blank between then and waking up here," replied Sydney.

"What else happened?"

"Well," said Kat. "Cadets Tate, Carson, and Delgado, realized that you were missing and found you unconscious lying at the base of the Point Cliffs summit. From what was pieced together, while you were coming down the Point Cliffs trail you took a stumble when it started to pour and you fell all the way down to the summit once you reached the steep decent, we found your shoe at where you began your accident. Your accident resulted in you having a medium concussion, and a broken left ankle, not to mention a medley of bumps and bruises."

"Yippee!" said Sydney in a sarcastic angry tone.

"You may return to you quarters and are to rest until your ankle is healed," said Kat, bringing a pair of crutches over to Sydney.

"Thanks," said Sydney she slowly stood and fought down a dizzy spell, then taking the crutches and hobbling out of the sick bay and towards her room.

**As** she hobbled down the hall on her crutches she ran into Sky.

"Syd, how are you feeling?" asked Sky.

"How do you think I'm feeling Cadet Tate?" she said tersely and brushed after him without another word.

**Once** Sydney was in her room, she eased herself onto her bed and turned on her radio, she listened to the song that played.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_

There was a knock on her door, the door slid open before she gave consent, and Sky walked in.

"What do you want, Cadet Tate?" she asked in the same terse tone as before.

"I came to see how you are doing Syd, and to say that I'm sorry, " Sky said.

"How am I doing?" said Sydney in a harsh tone. "How am I doing? I have a concussion and a broken ankle! And top it off you deliberately made out with that bitch at the club right in front of me! What were you thinking?"

"Syd, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you—" started Sky.

"I have feelings Sky!" she screamed at him.

"Damnit, Sydney, I have feelings too!" Sky yelled back. "I am tired of being your toy! You danced with every single guy in the club, including Bridge but me! How do you think that felt?"

"You didn't even know her and you looked right at me before you stuck your tongue down that slut's throat! In front of me! How could you? I thought we…do you know how wrong and perverted and cruel that was?" cried Sydney.

"Syd, I said that I'm sorry, I got fed up with your games—"

"My games? You play just as many games yourself Schuyler Tate!"

"Speak for yourself Miss SPD Princess!"

"SPD Princess? Is that what you think I am?"

"I'm not the only one!"

Sydney was silent.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"Syd, I didn't mean—" Sky said in a desperate voice

"Get Out!" Sydney cried in anguish.

"Syd, I'm sorry," said Sky, in the same tone as before.

"I said get out!" cried Sydney as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Sydney, I never meant for you to get hurt," said Sky. "I love you."

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Sydney screamed through her tears. Sky looked at her and felt his heart break, and then he walked out of the room.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
Sydney flung herself onto her pillows; grabbing Peanuts, she sobbed hot angry tears.

**Sky** punched the punching bag, which hung in his and Bridge's room, in frustration; he had confessed his feelings to Sydney and all she could do was scream and yell at him, and she had every right to yell at him, he had screwed up. _'Wait a minute'_ he thought._ '_ _She screwed up just as much as I did…' _

"_You kissed Sasha,_" his inner voice reminded "_It was your game that went too far, it was your actions that she got hurt._"

Sky punched the bag harder and faster venting his anger and frustration.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind. _

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

"**_I_**_ love you_," Sky's words echoed through Sydney's head as she wept on her bed. She had loved him since they had been D-Squad when they had first started at the SPD Academy. But there were rules about fraternizations between cadets and officers, Sky was so straight-laced by the SPD handbook that she had never acted on her feelings, then the flirtation games had begun, and now everything was ruined.

"Sky, I love you," she said aloud, before falling asleep exhausted.

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm _

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

**Down** the hall in Sky and Bridge's room, Sky took of his boxing gloves as a feather light whisper of Sydney's voice saying,

"Sky, I love you."

Sky didn't know how to react, he simply smiled and was overjoyed to know that she felt the same way.

**A/N:** The song is "Listen to Your Heart" ,the D.H.T. Lyrics.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Laundry Room**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Power Rangers SPD_

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your comments and Reviews! Please Review!**

**Summary: Sky and Syd have a confrontation in the laundry room and feelings are realized.

* * *

**

**Ch. 8**

**Sydney** hobbled on her crutches down the corridor leading back to the b-squad quarters listening to a set of head phones and she passed Sky as if in slow motion each holding the others gaze until the last possible moment, Sydney got a silly school girl grin on her face and started to sing along with her song.

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

**Z** and Bridge lay next to each other in a hammock that Bridge had set up in his and Sky's room; Bridge's fingers were tangled in Z's thick dark locks, as she napped using his chest as a pillow. Both wore content smiles on their faces.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

Z never ceased to surprise Bridge, what he loved the most about her was the little things that she did, just sitting next to him or napping while he lay next to her deep in thought about her…and how they were so going to be busted by Cruger if they were ever caught. He could just imagine the lecture that they would receive; his version was quite humorous. Bridge chuckled softly aloud to himself. Z opened an eye to give a mock glare to her boyfriend. Bridge gave her a helpless smile, Z leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips as the door slid open to reveal Sky. Sky cleared his throat and the yellow and blue b-squad rangers looked sheepishly at their leader, then raised eyebrows when he smirked and quickly ducked into the room to flip the hammock. Bridge and Z were dumped onto the ground as Sky ran out of the room laughing.

"What's up with Sky?" asked Z, she looked at Bridge. "That was Sky wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Bridge. "I have no idea." He helped Z up off the floor.

_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

**Sky **walked down the hall with a silly smile slapped on his face. He heard the other cadets whispering about him, but he didn't care. He nearly crashed into Boom.

"Sky, what's up with you? You are all smiley," said Boom then lowering his voice, he added, "Did you get laid or something?"

"She loves, me Boom," said Sky clapping him on the back as he went on walking down the hall.

"And they call Bridge the weird ranger," muttered Boom.

Sky knocked on a Pink and yellow accented door, the door opened and Syd looked up wearing a smile and said,

"Hey Sky, come on in."

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care  
_

"Hey," said Sky as he came over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Syd, Sky" they said at the same time. They both laughed and blushed.

"Syd," said Sky looking at her intently.

"Yes Sky," said Sydney, their blue eyes locking.

"Syd, I'm tired of playing games," said Sky.

"Me too," said Sydney. "I'm sorry Sky. I do, love you too."

"Me too," said Sky.

Sydney and Sky looked at each other for a moment.

"But it breaks SPD regulations, it says so in the handbook," said Sydney. Sky's arms curved around her body, cupping the back of her head with one hand and murmured,

"Screw the regulations and the handbook." He kissed her passionately on the lips, Sydney responded and the two fell back on her bed in a passionate lip lock.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
cuz tonight I just don't even care _

Sydney moved her body against Sky's as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth. Sky's kisses left her mouth and trailed down her neck and down the v of her pink v-neck top.

"Oh god Sky," Sydney gasped as Sky's tongue danced spirals across her exposed skin. Sky pushed the shirt that covered her stomach and his tongue worked its magic on the newly exposed skin. Sydney pushed Sky's uniform jacket of his broad shoulders, Sky broke contact only to shrug off his jacket; Sydney pushed her manicured hands up under Sky's snug red shirt and Sky, with a confident ease pulled the shirt off, and then slid Sydney's top off as well. Sky then bending down his tongue made contact with the more sensitive skin of her upper body. Sydney was in ecstasy.

_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
_

**Bridge **and Z approached her and Sydney's room when Bridge halted.

"What is it Bridge?" asked Z as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Bridge turned bright red and said,

"Trust me Z, we don't want to go in there." Z's eyes grew big and Bridge nodded. Z giggled and said,

"Shall we make use of your room then?"

Bridge looked at Z and said,

"Um what did you have in mind?"

Z gave him a saucy look and said,

"Let us make like Sky and Syd."

"But it's against…" started Bridge picking up on Z's emotions

"Let's pretend its not," said Z in a husky voice, she took Bridge's hand and led him back toward his room.

_Lets pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

**Sky** collapsed onto Sydney out of breath. She smiled up at him through a lovemaking-induced haze. He kissed her on the mouth, before burying his head at the crook of her neck.

"I love you," whispered Sky. "I love you so much."

"And I you," said Sydney, feeling down right decadent as Sky's naked body covered her own naked body. She reached down with one hand and pulled up her soft pink sheet over her and Sky's bodies.

"Sleep now, my love," she whispered. "Sleep now." Sky's breathing turned steady and Sydney knew he was asleep, and she was happy.

_So tell me what your waiting for _

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you

**Bridge** and Z lay together in lovemaking bliss under the covers of Bridge's bed.

"Bridge, are you okay?" Z asked, looking over at him.

"Emotions, Passion, love, life," murmured Bridge. "Overwhelming."

"I'm glad," said Z as she placed a kiss on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Bridgey love Z," said Bridge in a childish voice.

"And Z loves Bridgey," replied Z. Bridge turned to Z and said,

"Bridgey wants to do it again."

Z laughed and said,

"Aye, aye Captain. Make it so." Bridge turned to Z and the couple began to kiss.

_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

**As** the early morning sunbeams streamed through the windows of Sydney and Z's room, Sydney turned and snuggled against Sky's warm body; Sky pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Syd," he whispered. "You complete me."

"I will never leave you," she whispered back.

**A/N: Done. The lyrics are by the veronica's 4-ever. Please review!**


	9. Epilogue

**The Laundry Room**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own PRSPD_

**A/N:** _You guys wanted it, so here it is. Thank you for all of your comments! This story wouldn't have happened without your support. FYI in the previous chapters Syd and Bridge were 20, Sky 21, and Z was 19._

**

* * *

**

**Ch.9—Epilogue**

**Twenty**-three year old Sydney "Syd" Drew Tate laughed joyously with her best friend Twenty-two year old Elizabeth "Z" Delgado-Carson as they sat talking in the parlor of the Delgado-Carson Victorian flat. Their husbands Sky and Bridge were 24 and 23, respectively.

"So Sky, really fainted, when you told him that you were pregnant?" said Z laughing as she picked her three-year-old son Danny up of the floor and sat him on her lap.

"Well, unlike Bridge, Sky can't pick up life signatures and emotions," said Syd placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Don't worry Syd, you'll be showing in no time," said Z. "You're barely even two months pregnant."

"I know," said Syd. "I just can't wait. I love being pregnant! Just the idea of knowing that I have a human life growing inside of me is so exciting. Well except for the morning sickness."

"When I was pregnant with Danny, Bridge knew that I was pregnant before I knew," said Z.

"Me?" said Danny looking at his mother with his big green-hazel eyes, which were part of his elfish look.

"Yes, baby," Z cooed to her son. "Daddy knew I was having you the night you were conceived."

"That's what you get for marrying a psychic. I still can't believe that he new just like that you had gotten pregnant off of that one time," mussed Syd.

"I thought he was just doing his, Bridge overload babble. I remember that night so clearly. You and Sky finally absolved your differences, declared your love for one another, and decided to have mad make-up sex in our room. Bridge sensed you guys going at it, we went to the boys' room, and the protection was forgotten, I was on the pill but…nine months later we had little Danny. But what now stands out so clearly in my mind, is after our first round we were laying in bed and I had asked Bridge if he was okay from the onslaught of emotion, and he murmurs **'**Emotions, Passion, love, life…' it was the word _life_ that changed our lives," said Z with a smile, she kissed her son on the top of his frizzy brown baby hair.

"Cruger was sooo mad. So mad that he couldn't even speak," added Syd. "The idea of his precious b-squad, were all screwing the SPD regulations by screwing each other." The two women laughed.

"Those were the days," said Z as she stood and adjusted Danny on her hip. "So how are you and Sky adjusting to being professors at the SPD Academy?"

"It's so much more tranquil than our rangering days. Though sometimes the students can be just like krybots," replied Syd standing up as well. "Except you can't quite zap them with a delta blaster." They laughed again.

"How's Sky enjoying teaching Ranger History?" asked Z as she and Syd walked into the kitchen where she got out some cheerios for Danny to snack on.

"Why do you even ask? He loves it. I love teaching the upper level interrogation and criminal profiling classes," said Syd.

"Well, we will be co-teaching in the spring, when I return to teaching," remarked Z with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" squealed Sydney.

"I have to have some secrets," said Z. "When are you due?"

"The middle of July," replied Syd, it was the beginning of January. "By Spring we will all be back at the academy. Me, you, and Sky teaching and Bridge as the head of tech. I still can't believe that Kat is the Commander and Doggie is now the General."

"Speaking of our husbands," said Z. "We need to go pick ours up from the Academy if we want to make our dinner reservation."

**Sydney **smiled as she stood in her and Sky's small quaint bungalow bedroom, looking out the window watching the moon. She released a soft sigh as she felt her husband's strong arms wrap around her middle, she leaned back against her husband's chest.

"What are you thinking about Syd," Sky's voice came from behind her.

"How lucky and fortunate we are," replied Sydney. "I love you Sky."

"I love you too, Syd," said Sky kissing the top of her head. "Let's go to bed." Sky swept his wife up into his arms; she giggled at his romantic gesture, and strode over to their bed. Once at the bed Sky began to cover her body in kisses.

"Sky! You've already got me pregnant with your child," said Syd as Sky unbuttoned her soft pink button up top.

"Our Child. And that doesn't mean that I can't show you how much I love you," murmured Sky as he continued to rid his wife of her clothes, when he was done he gazed at his wife's nude form. "You are so beautiful Syd."

**"You **are so beautiful Syd," said Sky beaming at his wife. Sydney rolled her eyes and looked down at her eight-in-a-half month swollen belly. "I mean it, honestly."

Sydney's long curly blonde hair was piled up on top of her head with several tendrils hanging down; she wore a pink satin empire waist cami style top and pair of blue jean shorts and pink flip flops. Sky wore a blue and red pinstriped button up top and pair old ratty jeans.

"Did you finish painting the nursery?" Sydney asked pointedly.

"Yes, Princess," said Sky. "Do you not see the baby pink and blue paint all over me?"

Sydney laughed; Sky came over and kissed her,

"I love you," he said then leaning down and laying a kiss on her protruding belly added, "And I love you too baby Tate."

"Speaking of which," said Sydney. "We really do need to pick out some names, because we can't keep calling the baby, Baby Tate."

"How about Trisha if it's a girl?" said Sky.

"Uhg, I had a roommate named that once and all we did was fight. So I think not," said Sydney. "I've always liked the name Lily."

"You mean Lillian?" asked Sky.

"Nope, just Lily," replied Sydney.

"Oh I know, how about Sasha?" said Sky with a chuckle; Sydney glared at her husband. "I was kidding Syd, I love the name Lily. Lily Elizabeth Tate is beautiful."

"Elizabeth is a good middle name, but Z might think we're naming the baby after her," said Sydney. "We really need to come up with some boy names—"

"Syd! What's wrong?" asked Sky quickly as a mask of pain crossed his wife's face. "Sydney talk to me, baby."

Sydney took several deep breaths and looked up at Sky and said,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she felt a trickle of water go down her leg. "Sky I think my water just broke, we need to get to the hospital now."

"Okay, okay," said Sky jumping to attention. Sky ran into their bedroom and grabbed a small duffle bag from the closet and shoved a few of his wife's things into it then ran back down stairs, and helped his wife out to the car. As they drove to the hospital, Sky called Bridge and Z.

"Hey Sky, what's up?" came Bridge's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Syd's water broke and we're driving to New Tech General as we speak," replied Sky.

"Okay," said Bridge. "We'll be right over, I'll call your guys parents."

**"Okay Mrs. Tate**, your contractions are coming quicker and closer together, I'll go get Dr. Mitchell Greyson, she will be delivering your baby," said the Nurse to Sydney as she lay in the hospital bed. The nurse left and Sydney looked over at Sky who held her hand.

"How are you feeling Syd?" he asked.

"Ice chip," she said. Sky dutifully took an ice chip from the cup and placed it in her mouth. Sydney sighed and leaned back against the Pillows, Sky kissed the top of her head. The door opened and a pretty, 40 something year old blonde-haired woman entered,

"Hello, Sky, Sydney, I'm Doctor Dana Mitchell-Greyson. I understand that you two were both rangers, I deliver all the children born of rangers, in fact I believe I even delivered you Sky."

Sky blushed, as Dr. Mitchell-Greyson continued,

"Let's take a look and see how close you are to having your baby." She propped Sydney's legs up and examined her vaginal opening, "Just a few more centimeters Sydney and we can start delivering your baby."

A contraction hit and Sydney screamed and squeezed Sky's hand. Sky grimaced.

"Okay Sydney on my command I want you to push," said Dr. Mitchell-Greyson. "Now Sydney." Sydney pushed and screamed. "Okay, take a few deep breaths, and push." Sydney bore down and clenched Sky's hand, he let out a yelp. "You're almost their Sydney; I can almost see the head. Would you like to come and see Sky?"

Sky came on the other side of Sydney's legs and looked, instantly his legs turned to jello and he quickly sat down in one of the conveniently placed chair.

"He fainted, when I told him that I was pregnant," Sydney piped in. Dr. Mitchell-Greyson smiled and said,

"So did my husband Carter."

"You're the pink Lightspeed," said Sky from his chair.

"Yes, I am," said Dr. Mitchell-Greyson. "Okay Sydney, another big push." Sydney pushed and screamed. "I see the head. One more push."

"I can't," said a sweat drenched exhausted Sydney. Sky got up from his chair and made his way over to his wife after taking up her hand said,

"Yes you can, Syd."

"I'm so tired Sky, I can't," she whimpered.

"You are doing great honey, just one more push, and it is all over," said Sky. "You can do this. I know you can."

Sydney grunted and then with Sky's help, pushed again before collapsing back against the pillows.

"Congratulations," said Dr. Mitchell-Greyson. "You have a healthy baby girl. Sky would you like to cut the cord?" Sky came over and cut the cord. Dr. Mitchell-Greyson carefully wiped the baby clean, wrapped it in a soft pink blanket, and then placed the baby in Sky's arms. "There you go dad."

Sky carefully carried the baby over to where Sydney lay in the bed and said,

"Look Syd, look at our baby, she is beautiful just like her mother."

Sydney opened her eyes and smiled,

"Hello Lily," she said to the infant that her husband held.

"I'll leave you three be, I'll be back in an hour to check on both you and the baby Sydney," said Dr. Mitchell-Greyson before leaving the room.

"I love you Syd," said Sky placing the baby in her arms and kissing her.

"I love you too Sky," Sydney replied. "Thank you for everything."

**The End.**

**A/N: thanks for all the support.**


End file.
